Fairy Tail: Magic Full of Promise
by suavespanol
Summary: 55 years after x793, Fiore is struggling with the splitting of magic. Some towns are banning magic while others are only for magic. Meanwhile, Aki, a young 16-year-old wizard, seeks out the Fairy Tail guild to find out why her home village was slaughtered. [Features Mainly OCs and Children/ Grandchildren of NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and many more pairings.]
1. A Guild Full of Promise

**_A/N: I've been wanting to do a Fairy Tail fanfic set in the future, so here is the first chapter of my attempt._**

* * *

 _x848 (55 years after x793)_

"We must be moving in circles because it's been about a few hours, and I don't see any good food or a village," a short girl, Aki, groans to her friend, Dax, a flying gray cat. Her long wavy periwinkle hair swishes side to side due to the motions made for walking and warm chestnut eyes are halfway closed with the desire of sleep. Her tiny legs lose determination with each agonizing step encouraging her body to visit sleepyland.

Dax sighs along with his friend, "My wings will only be able to go on for so much farther. I may need to take a break in a couple minutes." There are patches of places silver fur will never grow again because of his scars. The ones over his nose, eye, and cheek show his rough past. Intense dark green eyes that match his hardcore appearance also hide beneath half an eyelid, his wings flapping slower at each passing second.

Currently, the duo are walking - well, Dax is flying and Aki is dragging her feet - through the East Forest. The petite girl narrows her eyes. _Didn't I just see that pond awhile ago?_ Bugs are starting to bite at her skin which encourages the young girl to stumble through the forest faster. She's familiar with the way that nature works, but something about these parts is unsettling her nerves.

About five minutes later, Aki and Dax decide to take a short break before they pass out from exhaustion. The pair struggles to keep alert and stay awake. The sun will set soon, so Aki wants to exit the dangerous woods sooner rather than later. Recently, there's been a lot more crimes, and they don't need to get another set of injuries to deal with.

Aki treads over towards a large rock and takes a seat. Dax curls up in her lap already prepared to dream of squid - his favorite food. Aki shivers at the cold brushing through her clothes and unconsciously bites her inner lips while thinking. She takes the map in her hands and tilts her head multiple ways before frowning at her _little_ mistake.

"Hey, Dax," Aki calls warily, not wanting to anger her friend. _He's going to be super pissed_. Dax is not an exceed you want to mess around with. He could change into a larger muscle-built body than his fat little furry one and give a lethal blow.

"What did you do?", Dax mutters exasperated with his eyes still shut. From her tone, he knows she screwed something up _again_ , and it doesn't help that he's already cranky from lack of sleep.

"Nothing major just...", Aki mumbles her mistake, and Dax scrunches up his forehead in confusion.

"I didn't hear you, Aki," Dax points out irritated and opens his eyes.

"I kinda... sorta... um... held the map wrong this whole time..?", Aki can only manage a nervous smile to appear on her features.

"Please don't tell me you were holding it upside-down," Dax facepalms.

"I wasn't, actually. It was to the side," Aki corrects his assumption

"Upside-down or not!-" Dax snatches the paper from her hands and holds it. "I don't want you touching this map ever again!" With his statement, he flies forward with no warning, and Aki has to sprint in order to keep up.

"Wait, Dax!", Aki calls out struggling to keep her pace. "Where did you get this energy from!?"

Aki and Dax decided years ago that in the future they would join the Fairy Tail guild. The reason they never joined so quickly was to build up their magic. Multiple Fairy Tail mages are part of the 10 Wizard Saints, and they are known as Fiore's #1 Guild. Perhaps, they're even one of the oldest guilds in Fiore. With so many powerful mages in the guild, it seems impossible to join unless you wield the power of 100 men.

Aki works with her celestial spirits every day to build up her magical energy. When she was younger, it was very tiring and time-consuming, but now, at the young age of 16, she is already able to summon 3 spirits at a single time. Of course, she only has 4 total keys. 1 gold one (Aquarius the Water Barrer) and 3 silver ones (Deneb the Swan, Caelum the Chisel, and Minny, a nikora), but Aki absolutely loves her spirits. They help her when she's in danger, and when times are more cheerful, they're her friend.

Dax also trains with his magic. His magical endurance improved a lot just as Aki, but he also worked on his strength. Just changing form takes a lot of magic, so he still needs to wait awhile before practicing other forms of magic. But for now, he probably owns the strength of 100 men. His punches are a force never to be reckoned with.

This would be their fifth try of joining the Fairy Tail guild. They've trained and trained for the past nine years to accomplish this goal. There's no way that they will fail.

* * *

Aki stares at the building in front of her. Letters on a sign above the gigantic wooden doors spell out the two colorful words, "Fairy Tail". Dax, who is flying beside her right, seems to adorn a studious expression as he examines the tall guild. It's almost as if he's trying to decipher the meaning of a painting in an art museum.

From the outside, Aki is aware of loud rumbling, despite it being seven in the morning - the petite girl heard from somewhere that the guild is the busiest during three in the afternoon. The trembling of the building scares the young girl more than she wants to admit. Which leads to her becoming more hesitant than already.

Maybe she isn't strong enough to join Fairy Tail yet. With the guild being as old as it is, it'll still be there another time. Dax and she should wait a month or two to train extra hard perhaps or-

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you continue frowning," Dax jokes, successfully pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't think I'm ready," Aki confesses causing Dax to rudely groan.

"You always do this," he complains.

"Huh?", a voice of confusion from Aki results in Dax sulking.

"You're always so excited to come here. You've worked so hard, and you're a strong wizard. Maybe even stronger than I am!", Dax points out making Aki become bashful at his compliment. "But then, we get to the place you're so fired up to visit and wimp out at the last second. The scariest part is walking through those doors, Aki. If we can just get through with that, _we_ can become a part of the guild."

Aki frowns. Is she letting fear get the best of her? Dax is right. For the past four almost-attempts of coming to Fairy Tail, she has backed out. But she's stronger than she was those other times. Maybe this is the day. She needs to open those doors and walk in. She's defeated monsters before; she can walk through a couple doors.

"Let's do it," Aki grins to Dax with a newfound confidence he helped her find. The silver exceed nods in approval and responds with his personal favorite catchphrase, "Atta boy!"

Legs move forward after another from an empowered sense of adrenaline. Right in front of the doors, Aki makes one last nervous glance at Dax who smiles his reassurance to his long-term best friend. They push the doors open in unison, and Aki can't believe what's happening.

Right there in front of her are the Fairy Tail mages.

The two walk further in and watch in bewilderment as the wizards are all fighting. _Is this normal or should I be worried?_ Aki suddenly feels awkward as nobody chooses to acknowledge her presence yet. For a guild so famous, you'd expect them to be more wary of new people.

Aki's eyes grow wide with fascination at the different spells that these Fairy Tail mages are using. Even with the guild shaking as magic hits its ceilings and walls, the wizards aren't using even half of their magical power. People are seen flying all over the place from punches and kicks being tossed here and there. The news she's seen on T.V. lacrima weren't lying about their immense strength.

Aki almost wants to join in with the brawling, but she shakes her head and scolds herself. There's a reason she came to the Fairy Tail guild. She can be like any of those other slackers.

Suddenly, Aki's vision is covered, and she begins to freak out, squealing. The object covering her head fell to the ground, and the victim sighs. Of course, her moment of relief disappears when it's underwear that has fallen off her head. Her light blue eyebrows scrunch up.

"Has anyone seen my underwear?", a voice trailing up from behind her caused her to turn around.

Aki's innocent eyes are disturbed the moment she decided to look, and she becomes angry. "Who the hell walks around naked, you pervert!?" A fist takes place in the person's nose.

A groan and _thud_ are heard when he hits the ground. Hastily, Aki throws his gray boxers to him and narrows her eyes. She thought that Fairy Tail was different than this. Who knew that all this guild is a bunch of rowdy perverts roaming around?

"Jeez, chill out," the man pleads. "It's a bad habit that runs in the family. I strip without thinking about it."

"That's a strange habit," Aki mutters skeptically, certain that he's making excuses for acting like a pervert.

"I know," he agrees. "Anyway, we got off to a rocky start, but I'm Silver." A hand is extended to Aki.

"I'm not touching a pervert," Aki uttered causing the hand to shrink back. "I'm Aki and... uh... where's Dax?" She starts to panic again as her eyes desperately search the place for her friend. She frowns when all she can spot are two girls her age throwing punches as the other's face.

"Who's Dax?", Silver asks with genuine dark blue eyes.

"He's a flying cat," Aki answers without taking a glance back at him.

"You serious?", his question leads to Aki's eye rolling. Usually, she is a kind person and never dislikes anyone, but this stripper-guy is really starting to get on her nerves.

"Nah, he's a moose- _Of course, I'm serious_ , Idiot," Aki visibly calms after spotting her friend in his fighting form. He's in a brawl with someone else and currently getting the upper hand.

Silver notices her peaceful expression and sighs in relief. "So why're you at Fairy Tail? I know you're not a member."

"I came here to join, but so far, everything's so...", Aki trails off not knowing the proper words to use.

"If you wanna be a part of Fairy Tail, you'll have to get used to this," Silver grins while gesturing to the fighting.

Aki only responds with a nod. It doesn't matter if Fairy Tail isn't the like place she imagined. It will be the _only_ place to find the answers she searching for.

* * *

"Now, lemme warn ya. Master can be a bit strange when you first meet her, but you'll learn to love her more than anyone else in the guild because that's the way she is," Silver grins cheekily and pushes - more like shoves - Aki through the door.

Silver decided to help her join the guild since he noticed the keys on her necklace. She is most definitely a celestial wizard which also means that she isn't an ordinary wizard. Recently, the numbers of celestial wizards have gone back down again.

But it isn't only celestial magic, it's all magic. People are beginning to fear magic and stray away from guilds. It's gotten to the point that people will ban any magic from their towns. Only a few selected places, including Magnolia, still allowed magic.

There's going to be a civil war between the subject of whether or not magic will be allowed in Fiore. Silver is sure of this unfortunate future.

Aki stumbles through the door and almost falls. _I'm going to get him back for doing that._ She looks up and notices a pair of two brown eyes staring deeply at her. "Ahhh!", Aki jumps up with the surprise, and this time, her feet aren't able to keep up with her. Her ankles trip over air and her whole body crashes to the ground. "Ow...", Aki moans while rubbing her bottom. She dares to turn her head up again.

"Your smell gives me a nostalgic feeling," a woman murmurs.

"My... smell...?", Aki chuckles nervously, figuring that she's screamed enough already. It doesn't help that the woman going to be her new master is sitting crisscrossed on her desk with a stack full of forgotten papers in the corner of her office. Aki raises an eyebrow once catching the writing on the paper that says, _"Complaint from the Magic Council. Master Nashi, please state any reasoning-"_

Nashi - Aki is sure that's her name - voices a response which interrupts her reading. "People say my nose is as sensitive as a dog's." She gives her a genuine, sweet smile. Aki can't help but stare in awe at how happy her smile looks. Everything about her makes her appear bright. Her hair is a salmon color and eyes warm as fire. Though smiling has given her the slightest of wrinkles, it only makes her so much more kind in appearance.

Of course, she still is a bit wacky.

"What about me is nostalgic?", Aki asks curiously. She ignores the fact that Nashi is taking off her sandals.

"My mother was a celestial wizard," she explains briefly while wiggling her toes. "Your clothes smell like the Celestial Spirit World."

Aki's eyes widen. She wasn't kidding about her nose. She's borrowed clothes from the Celestial Spirit World to avoid buying clothes in Earthland. It saves from having to use old clothes or buying new ones with the non-existent money she owns.

Having heard about a celestial wizard from Fairy Tail reminded Aki of someone she read about once. She was quite young when she died, but before her death, she accomplished many great things. She was part of the legendary group called 'Team Natsu.' Over 50 years ago, the guild would both prosper and suffer from the group. The guild earned complaints from the Magic Council due to their destructive ways, but they always completed every job request given to them, even if it meant giving up all of their job money to pay for reconstruction.

Now, 50 years later, the guild still receives complaints and finishes their jobs because that's just how wonderful the guild is.

"Wasn't your mother Lucy Dragneel?", Aki asks wondering if this is all true. She notices that Nashi's eyes flinch the slightest at the name as if it pained her to think of her mother. Bringing up the topic suddenly made Aki guilty. She didn't mean to bring up painful memories.

"Yes," Nashi confirms. She clears her throat to change the subject. "So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"I do," Aki answers enthusiastically.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Nashi jumps off of the desk to pull a hand in front of her.

"That's all?", Aki questions. This whole guild is so different than how she expected. Her eyes look at her new master's hand. It appeared rough as if she's fought many hand-to-hand battles - she most likely has, but the pink guild mark on the back of her right hand is what stands out to Aki.

"Unless if you wanna get me a snack to eat. I'm gettin' a bit hungry," _Master_ Nashi grins, showing that she is only joking - at least, that's what Aki assumes. "Shake my hand already, kiddo. It's gettin' tired." Aki takes her hand and shakes it firmly. "Now go to Misty. We're both the same age, but she looks older. She's got hair almost the same color as yours but darker. You'll know it's her cuz she's always strippin'."

Aki doesn't ask why she needs to talk to Misty, but she takes her description into account and walks out of her office area. She closes the door until there a small crack left. "Thanks, Master." The door slams shut, and the cherry blossomed haired woman frowns to herself.

 _Why does this girl have the slightest scent of her father, Natsu Dragneel?_

* * *

 **A/N: I just edited this chapter for about the millionth time (sorry for making it seem like I'm posting new chapters. I'm currently working on chapter two. I just really like to revise when I see a mistake omg)**

 **but anyway**

 **if you're interested in beta-ing for the chapters I will write in this, please PM me. It's something I've needed for awhile. No matter how many times I check my work, I always seem to end up removing/adding words and fixing it**


	2. A New Member Full of Promise

_July, 14, x848 (The Same Day of Aki's Arrival at Fairy Tail)_

Aki walks through the guild being careful to avoid flying tables. It seems that as it nears lunchtime, the guild is livelier than before. So lively, she can swear that there's a hole in the ceiling, but no one is paying any mind to it, not giving a single care about how much money it'll take to fix the guild at this rate.

The fact that these slackers don't respect the guild definitely irks Aki, who has learned to cherish everything she has. If she were Master - they better be glad she isn't - she would be giving them hell to pay for destroying the guild and teach them a lesson.

Aki decides to ignore the fighting for now while the description of Misty is fresh in her mind. Master Nashi told her to go find her, so Aki will do just that. The only problem is that in this game of hiding and seeking, Aki is losing. Misty must be wearing camouflage because she can't find her anywhere.

Upon hearing of her stripping habit, Aki realized that this wizard must be related to Silver in some way. He mentioned his habit running down in the family. It made Aki wonder how this bizarre habit was first caused, and why it affects Silver's family members.

Despite making fun of Misty's stripping, Aki noticed that Nashi had a tiny stripping habit of her own because she was taking off her shoes and didn't mention it. It's unusual that Master would have the habit because she isn't part of Silver's family. Aki's sure of that. Why would it affect her? Is there a possibility of it affecting Aki?

These thoughts cause Aki to shiver. This stripping business is starting to worry the young wizard. Living with that routine behavior would be a curse. She decides that she's staying as far away as she can from the strippers of the guild - well, she will after seeing Misty.

Aki begins to wonder if Misty is at the guild. There are so many guild members fighting and being rowdy, but she's been searching for this woman awhile now. Surely, she'd have shown herself by now. Perhaps, she's fighting someone?

Her eyes glance over at Dax, who's moved onto another person to fight. He isn't part of the guild and yet, he's acting like one of them. Aki groans quietly. She could be getting accustomed to this brawling like Dax if she could find where this Misty person is.

As if the universe is done playing games with Aki, her eyes reveal the figure of an older woman, whose face has aged the same as Master's. But her wrinkles are from frowning instead of smiling, so she appears to be unfriendly. She's smoking on the sidelines as if the strong magical energy at the guild is making her nervous. Her intense blue eyes are somehow scarier than Dax's, but her hair is a calm river flowing down to her mid-back.

Aki hesitates to talk to her for a reason she doesn't know. She's thrilled to join to Fairy Tail guild. In fact, it's what she's been training for these past 9 years. She's worked her butt off to make sure she'd have an opportunity of joining. Her preparation worked out in the end when Master said she's welcomed to the guild - even though, she didn't need to qualify for anything to become a member. The last step is to become official and bear the Fairy Tail mark.

Maybe this pause is because Dax isn't there with her. He's somewhere fighting another wizard and wearing a smile on his face while Aki is here stressing out and messing up her hair. She's not used to being alone. She's always had Dax by her side from the beginning. He's repeatedly saved her, and she's done the same for him.

Aki frowns. This could be a problem. Maybe she needs to do things on her own sometimes. It's great to have a best friend there for you, but she can't be too dependent. Aki needs to take some courage and grow individually, starting with talking to Misty.

The young celestial wizard makes her way to the woman and smiles. "Hello, are you Misty?" Aki notes that her eyes don't flinch at the surprise of her presence.

The woman continues wearing her resting face, which is a frown. "I am." Smoke is blown into Aki's face, and she coughs. _You don't have to act rude. Jeez._

Aki keeps the polite smile on her face, though it's beginning to appear more strained by the second. "Master sent me to you."

Misty takes another breath of smoke and clenches her fists, making it appear she wants to punch something- or _someone_. Aki's fingers twitch instinctively, prepared to fight if she'd need to. Misty's fist loosens up, and she sighs out another puff of smoke which causes Aki to cough again. _Stop sharing your lung cancer with me!_

"Today's not a good day for me, but I'll make an exception to be civil today with only _you_." Misty stares at Aki's neck which causes Aki feeling conscious of herself. Her hand automatically grasp the keys on her necklace.

"Why me?", Aki asks curiously. Misty's blue eyes focus on her red-brown ones.

"Nashi sent _you_ to _me_ , and you're not an ordinary wizard." She explains briefly. Aki considers her words thoroughly. What does she mean? Of course, Aki knows Celestial Wizards aren't the norm anymore. In truth, Aki could possibly be the last one, but there are all sorts of unique magic. Any magic you use in your own way is special, so Aki never thought about her being an abnormal wizard.

As Misty pulls out a gold stamp, Aki blurts out, "Why isn't today a good day for you?" From seeing the irritated look on her face, Aki immediately regrets asking. But before she can take back the question, Misty answers.

"Many people I hold close to my heart passed away on this day," she answers with a painful look in her eye.

"My dearest condolences," Aki frowns, understanding the grief of this woman.

"Thank you," Misty gives a sad smile. Though she doesn't say it, Aki knows her mind is thinking, _'but you would never understand.'_ This doesn't offend Aki because she knows that feeling all too well. That you're alone in the world. No one else could ever feel the same sorrow you feel.

Aki desperately wants to inform her that she's not alone, but instead, she doesn't utter a single word and gives a small smile to the woman. And the celestial wizard could swear Misty's lips twitched the slightest up.

* * *

It's later in the evening, and the noise is starting to dial down. Instead of shaking guild halls, there is mild chattering between people. These are the members who come later to enjoy some drinking in peace, knowing that they can't get that chance during the day.

Two elderly ladies sit at a square table in the corner of the guild conversing about random thoughts they happen to come across. Most newer members of the guild regarded them as the strongest mages of the guild, stronger than even Master Nashi herself. Their magic has proven to be quite strong over the many years of practice.

But as days pass by, their bones grow older and weaker, meaning their strength isn't as strong as it used to be. But even with fragile bones and wrinkly skin, the two ladies haven't let these realities control their abilities.

"The spirit of Fairy Tail is still alive as ever," the woman, whose hair is still as white as in her younger years, muses over. Her crystal blue eyes hidden behind eyelids while she envisions the past.

"I don't know if that's a good thing," the second woman, whose blue hair wasn't as lucky and grayed over the years, gestured to the hole above them. Her brown eyes narrow with the paranoia of the guild collapsing on them.

"Oh my," the white haired woman widens her eyes before calming herself. "The guild has been getting a little out of hand since Rosemary left the guild."

"Now we have to rely on Nashi to make sure the guild stays in one piece," the gray haired woman chuckles nervously. Nashi was exactly like Natsu, the one starting the fights in the guild. Expecting her to keep peace in this rambunctious guild is not ideal.

"I still think it's alright to let the younger ones get their energy out," the white haired mage smiles at the sight of the last wizards who always started and ended the fights. Their magic always colliding between light and dark, but never able to declare the victor.

"Always staying optimistic, Mira," the gray haired woman sighs.

"You're only being too pessimistic, Levy," Mira shrugs simply.

During their conversation, another pair of wizards is sharing a discussion at the bar. Aki nods at another story told by Dax, who finally received a guild mark of his own from Master Nashi herself. That fact caused Aki's eye to twitch with frustration. Why did she have to waste her time looking for some rude old woman when Master could've given her the mark all along?

Aki couldn't help but grip her keys in her hand. There has to be a good reason why Master acting differently towards Aki, and being a celestial wizard is part of it. She's noticed many wizards of the guild staring at her neck. (Aki couldn't help but become sad because no one wanted to look a bit lower and stare at her small chest).

She just needs to let it go about this whole extraordinary wizard business. She's already in the guild, so she shouldn't be questioning it. Actually, she should go on a job soon. If Aki asked, hopefully, Dax could come along with her. She wouldn't want to start off doing jobs by herself without any experience.

A yawn tells Aki that right now, all she needs is a good night's sleep before thinking about a job. This whole day has been so tiring, and she didn't even train. Maybe fighting your comrades is the guild's way of training. Or maybe they're all just idiotic slackers who believe training is pointless. Either way, Aki stands up and yawns again, prepared to sleep...-

 _BAM!_

The young girl is knocked to the ground and groans. Being the second time she's fallen to the ground today, it out wins the other time in hurting the most. Her bottom aches again, and now, there's a pounding headache.

Aki stands up. A look of malice appears on her features when noticing two teenage wizards in front of her. They're duking it out with no idea who they threw to the ground by accident. Their focus is on each other to win the rivalry they've had since being kids.

Dax recognizes Aki's expression and dreads the future of the two boys. Aki isn't a pushover. She doesn't deal with these things lightly. Before he can hold her back, she's already leaning towards them.

In a flash, the two wizards wince and groan when their heads collide to create a painful sensation. Aki maintains her expression and glares at the two. They look back up at her with visible fright. Other bystanders in the guild stare at the sight with surprise. No one usually interrupts those two in fear of being punched or kicked.

"Don't mess with me, _again,"_ her voice is intimidating despite her cute appearance. The two boys shudder in fright.

"Yes ma'am," they bark out in unison.

Aki's yawns again. "Goodnight," The last that the two see of Aki that night is her back as she walks out of the guild doors with Dax following behind.

One wizard's look of fear turns into a look of impressed. His hair seems to have a horrible dye job because blond locks stop at a point and turn white at the tops. His eyes are a gentle brown color that rivals his personality. "I kinda wanna fight 'er now," he grins.

The other wizard rolls his eyes. His pitch black hair is cut short to reveal his onyx eyes. "Are you done being a bonehead, already?" Though, he's also fascinated (and scared) of her strength.

Their bickering picks back up again, and others at the guild grumble at the noise again, wishing Aki were back to finish them off.

Meanwhile, Mira and Levy laugh at the scene that just played. "I think we've found our new Erza," Levy jokes. But the name of her comrade, which hasn't been said in a long time, pains her the smallest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews you've left:**_

 _ **\- Starlight**_

 _ **\- Gruvia and NaLu 4 life**_

 _ **\- Guest (Even though, you're not an account ;( )**_

 _ **And thank you for favoriting/ following this story:**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Gruvia and NaLu 4 life**_

 _ **\- JolensGo**_

 _ **\- Taiski**_

 _ **\- bigAMaster**_

 _ **\- DarkSoldier41**_

 ** _It really does mean a lot to me. It helps me stay motivated to write this story, so thank you. :)_**


End file.
